Out on Her Own
by rachgreengeller
Summary: It is a new city , Chicago, and Emma is going to school and majoring in Psychology...Her first time on her own and away from the big Apple..all about her adventures in the Windy City..
1. Chapter 1

This is my new story. Hope you like it and thanks to all my fans… as usual …these characters are not mine…

She opened up the cardboard box and started to pull things out of it. Pushing her blondish hair away from her face, she began to lift the many frames from it and carefully placing it on the shelf above her desk. No one to tell her where , finally independence. Looking down at the framed pictures, brought a smile to her face. Catching a glimpse of the Sears Tower, there it was , Chicago. She returned to her task.

Her cell phone rang a familiar tune. "Hello?" Oh hi, yes I am here and unpacking. I had to find somewhere to park and everything. How's the weather? Oh and how is everyone? Good good, well I hate to cut you off, but I have a million things to do and my room mate hasn't got here yet. Talk to you, love ya." She put the phone back in her purse.

Her first home away from home. And she had brought home with her from New York. Pictures of her family and friends sat on the shelf as she smiled. She then took books from the carton and placed them on the book shelf by the window. The door then opened and a girl walked in.

The girl had a bandanna wrapped around her brown hair . Her eyes were covered by aviator sunglasses. She was attired in a pair of denim cutoffs and a Cubs shirt. Then she had two people helping her lug in boxes. Her mother was wearing a polyester top and stretch pants and her father was wearing a polo shirt and green pants.

"Shelly, this must be your roommate. I know you girls have talked over the summer, but it is so nice to meet you. Where are your parents? " the older lady said. Her hair was peppered with gray and brown.

"Well my grandfather bought me a car for graduation , so I drove here from New York. My parents are rather busy actually. They will be out in a few weeks. My father has to come here for business." She answered casually.

"Must be nice." Commented Shelly. "All my grandparents gave me was a crummy savings bond."

"Now Shelly, that was nice of Grandpa and Grandma." The man said. "And what exactly does your father do? I am a truck driver." He said proudly.

"My father is a professor actually. He has to come here for a conference for school. "

"Shelly where are your manners? Introduce yourself to your roommate." The lady said with a shrill voice. Shelly turned to the blonde haired girl and put out her hand. "Shelly Taylor." She said.

"It's great to finally meet you. Emma Geller, We are going to have so much fun this year." Emma smiled. Here she was on her own. She could do what she wanted and she couldn't wait to start learning. Her life was finally beginning.


	2. Just Like Home

To my readers… this will be a real to life story in contrast to my other one…so without further adieu chapter one…

Emma Green Geller and her new roommate had spent the day going from the bookstore and the local Pier One and Pottery Barn . Shelly couldn't believe that her roommate's grandfather bought her such a nice car for a graduation present. A lot of things she couldn't believe. Her parents were so ordinary and actually rather plain. Emma's mother looked like a actress and her father quite distinguished. She knew when she came to Northwestern, there would be people different than her. As they drove through Evanston, the girls both spotted a coffee shop. Tired from their travels, they stopped.

Walking inside, Emma felt right at home. There was a large couch in the middle of the shop and a few overstuffed chairs. It reminded her of the old place that had been there forever. Shelly got them a seat and Emma went to the counter and ordered two lattes.

"Here you go, my treat. " smiled Emma as she sat down and gave Shelly her coffee. Taking a sip , she sat down on the couch. "Now , why don't you tell me a little about yourself. You know , so we can learn more about each other." Shelly took a bite of her muffin and then started.

"Well I have kind of led a boring life. Same old town , same old school, same old everything. Then I got into Northwestern and thought wow I am going to be in the big city of Chicago. I could be a journalist and then write for a magazine like Rolling Stone or a newspaper like the Times or the Tribune. I can't wait to go and experience the same kind of things that I have only seen on television. You know, like on Sex and the City or that show about the six people in the coffee shop. This place kind of reminds me of that place."

"It reminds me of the place where my parents used to go. There was this coffee shop that my aunt and uncle and my parents went . " Emma said.

"I saw that picture in the room. Can you tell me a little bit about your relatives? Mine as I said before are so boring. Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Shelly asked. Emma took out her cell phone. "That is my half brother , Ben. He is from my father's first marriage. That is my cousins Jack and Erica, they are my Aunt Monica and Uncle Chandler's kids. My Aunt Monica is my father's sister. Those are my Aunt Amy and Aunt Jill. They are my mother's sisters. They aren't too bright." Emma admitted. "What about them?" Shelly asked as she saw the pictures of her parents friends. "That is my Aunt Phoebe who takes personal responsibility for my parents being together. That is her husband , Mike and their child, Lily. " Shelly noticed someone who was very familiar to her. "That looks like the actor, Joey Tribbiani?" she said as she pointed to the phone. Emma nodded her head. "It is. My parents and him are very close friends. In fact, they said I lived with him for a year when I was a baby. And that is his wife my Aunt Alex." Shelly couldn't believe this. "Imagine you know Joey Tribbiani! Could you introduce me to him sometime? He is old but he is still hot looking." Emma had to laugh at the reaction to Uncle Joey. "Sometime I will tell you the story of when my mother dated him." She said giggling. Shelly had to hear this. "Your mom dated Joey Tribbiani? What about your dad?" She asked curiously.

Emma knew her roommate wanted to hear the story. "Well Shel, you have to understand that my parents weren't married when I was born. They didn't marry until I was about two years old. My mom said that when I came home from the hospital, I lived with my dad and so did my mom. Then my father started to get jealous and my mother started to get restless and they fought , and we ended up at Uncle Joey's . My mom had this dream about Uncle Joey and then they went to Barbados. "

"Barbados?" Shelly asked eager to hear more. "Well they went there for some paleontology conference where my father was the keynote speaker. And my Uncle Joey was dating another paleontology named Dr. Wheeler. Then Dr. Wheeler broke up with Uncle Joey and she ended up with my dad. When Joey found out, he started making out with my mom. Then they started to date because, Uncle Joey didn't feel right until he talked to my dad. Something about he always knew my mom belonged with him. Then my dad saw my mom and Uncle Joey making out."

"Did your dad handle it well?"

"Are you kidding? My dad ? He didn't handle it at all. He pretended for them and even invited them to dinner. But then he got drunk, and fell apart." Emma continued.

"What about your mom and Joey Tribbiani? What happened?" Shelly couldn't wait for more of this story.

"Uncle Joey was right. Him and Mom couldn't be more than friends. They broke up soon after that." Emma said sadly.

Now Shelly was curious. "How did your parents finally get together?" Emma had the sweetest smile on her face. "That roomie I will tell you another time. It is the most romantic story you will ever hear. Even better than any movie." Across the coffee shop, a guy with sandy colored hair and brown eyes smiled over at Emma. She smiled back and then he walked over.

"Hi I am Christian, or Chris for short." The guy introduced himself to the two girls. Shelly put out her hand. "Shelly." She introduced herself. Instead almost mesmerized, the boy walked over to Emma. "And you are ?" he asked .

"I'm Emma." She said shyly, knowing he really liked her. Chris smiled to her and then sat down. "Do you go to school here?" Emma nodded her head and then told him she was a psychology major. "Well you are not going to believe this, but I am a drama major." Chris said proudly. "Chicago has a lot of great theatre and Northwestern is supposed to one of the finest drama schools in the country." Emma thought this was so cool. A guy who was following his heart. And an actor just like Uncle Joey.

Shelly was hoping that she would find a guy too. It only figured as beautiful and smart as her roommate was, she would find a guy first.But this city life was new to this country girl. She had to get her bearings first. The Elle was a mystery to her and so was all the streets downtown. But her and Emma would adjust to this new city.

Later the phone rang. "Hello, Emma and Shelly's room." She said brightly.

"Is Emma there?" the male voice asked. Shelly recognized it immediately. "No Dr. Geller, she is out with Chris." Shelly hoped she wasn't saying too much.

"Oh Chris? Well tell her that I am coming next week . I am giving a presentation at the Field Museum." Ross said. "I will be talking to her. And I can't wait to meet my little girl's roomie." He said with enthusiasm.

"I can't wait to meet you, I have heard so much about you from Emma." Shelly said with a giggle. "I'll tell her you called. Good bye , Dr. Geller." Shelly had to meet her roommate's infamous father.

Next Shelly meets Ross and Chris meets his girlfriend's Dad…

Little note as all friends fans know…Northwestern is the alma mater of David Schwimmer….here in Chicago…actually Evanston…so that was in tribute to my favorite actor and sort of my inspiration for coming here…The Field Museum is the museum in Chicago that specializes in dinosaurs. It has a huge T- rex named Sue…and I thought it would be a place that Ross would definitely speak at.


	3. Mom and Dad Visit

Emma looked down at her watch. She sat nervously on the side of the bed. She couldn't understand why she should be so nervous, after all, it was only her parents. Suddenly there was a knock at the door, "Come in." she said. The door opened and all the way from New York was her parents.

"Hi sweetie." Said Ross as he hugged his daughter. Rachel followed after that.

"How was your flight?" Emma asked as she closed the door. "Well, it was a bit rough." Ross answered. Rachel countered. "You were just mad that I took that pen away from you. I told you I don't trust you when we fly." Ross had a sour look on his face. "It was years ago, Rach. Are you ever going to forget it?" Emma giggled at her typical parents banter.

"So sweetie, how are you enjoying school?" Rachel was eager to change the subject. "It's great Mom." Rachel remembered the package she had in her carry on. "Aunt Monica sent these to you. She knew they are your favorites." She smiled . Emma opened the Tupperware container. "Yum, peanut butter and chocolate." She said as she put the cookies on the counter.

Ross went over and picked up the picture on her desk of her and Chris. "So tell me about this young man?" Rachel came over and gave him a look. "Ross." She said threatingly. "We've been here five minutes. Can't the cross examination wait?" Rachel knew why he was acting like this. After all, Emma was his only daughter. Shelly walked into the door.

"Oh ." she said "Em, you have company. I'll go." Emma pulled her roommate in the door. "Shel, this is my mom and dad. " Shelly did seem to recognize them from the picture. Emma's father wore wire rimmed glasses and his hair was a mixture of dark brown and white. He was also tall and was wearing a brown dress suit. Rachel's hair was still blonde from her many visits to the beauty salon and she wore a pin striped business suit and heels with a mini skirt. Shelly still couldn't believe how great she looked.

"We are so glad to finally meet you. Rachel said. "Emma has told us so much about her roommate." "Well I have to say you guys look great. " Shelly commented. "And you are in town for how long?"

"For a week, that is how long the paleontology conference is." Ross answered. "And naturally Emma , I will be shopping because as you well you know these conferences bore me to death." Rachel laughed. Her husband gave her a deadly look. "You are coming to hear me speak aren't you?" Shelly watched as the rapid fire comments went back and forth between the professor and his wife.

"Didn't I say I would , Ross? And I will go to all these social things too." Rachel walked over and kissed him on the cheek. Even after all these years, they were still so sweet to each other. Emma was embarrassed by their public displays of affection. "Dad, you wanted me to come to this speech too?" she hoped the answer would be no. "Yes, and so can Shelly and especially this Chris." Ross said.

"I will be glad to come." Shelly said with enthusiasm. She had never been to a real lecture before at a conference with an expert on a specific subject.

"That's great. The lecture is at nine tomorrow. We have to get back to our hotel for the opening cocktail party." Ross was excited that for once someone actually wanted to hear him lecture.

"Where are you staying?" Shelly asked. "The Drake." Answered Rachel. She came over and gave her daughter a kiss. "We will see you later." The two of them left. Emma turned to her roommate and exclaimed. "You don't know what you are in for , do you? "

"I have never heard a world renowned expert speak before. And my own roommate's father." Shelly said excitedly. "He is going to drone on about dinosaurs and fossils. I have heard this my whole life. My whole family has." She said shaking her head. "it is not the most exciting thing in the world." Then a thought came to Emma. "Oh God, he wants Chris to come." She said sadly.

"He wants to meet him.' Shelly said simply. "You mean judge him." Emma countered. "My father has never thought any guy was good enough for me, and the fact that Chris is an actor." She moaned as she collapsed on the bed. "I am doomed."

"Well your Uncle Joey is an actor, maybe that will make him like him? I mean isn't he one of your dad's best friends?" Shelly asked , hoping to make everything better. "Yeah, but actors struggle and starve and I know he will want a guy who will take care of me."

The next night Shelly, Emma and Chris entered the museum's lecture hall. Chris was dressed in a blue suit and tie. As they strolled into the room, they were holding hands. Emma shook him loose. "I'm sorry , sweetie, I just don't want to give him any ammunition." Shelly proceeded to take a seat next to Rachel. "Hello Mrs. Geller." She smiled. "Please just call me Rachel." Shelly knew she was cool, her mother would never say that. "Hi Mom." Emma said. Rachel looked over at the handsome man that was with her. "This is Chris." Chris took her hand and bent over and kissed it. Bonjour Madame." He said smiling. Emma was so pleased with his cute introduction.

"My, he is a charmer." Giggled Rachel. At that point, everyone's attention was directed to the dais. "Ladies and gentleman, fellow paleontologists, It gives me great pleasure to introduce to you from New York University , one of the world's foremost experts on fossilization and paleontology, Dr. Ross Geller." Shelly was almost mesmerized when Emma 's dad took the stage. He was a very distinguished older gentleman.

"There 's going to be no living with your father after this." Whispered Rachel to her daughter. The audience came to their feet with thunderous applause as Ross came to the podium. Rachel did have to admit , even after all of these years, she still was turned on by this man. She blew a kiss to him as he began to speak.

"And that is why the dinosaurs became extinct." Rachel's eyes popped open as she heard the applause. She had heard this speech at least ten times, so she could quote it. Shelly clapped loudly and Chris was just trying to understand what was said. Science was not his best subject. The speakers walked out in the hall for the reception and that is where Emma met up with her dad.

"Well what did you think?" Ross asked eagerly as he saw the group come up to him. Emma reached up and gave him a kiss. "Great as always Daddy. Rachel gave him a hug and then began to kiss him deeply. Breaking away , she said. "You still take my breath away, Dr. Geller, even after all these years." He smiled.

"That was awesome." Shelly smiled as she shook Ross' hand. "Thank you , Shelly." Then it came to Chris. "And what about you, young man?" Chris knew he had to make a good first impression on this gentleman. "Well it had to be the most informative speech on prehistoric theories that I have ever heard and it was obvious it was delivered by one of the most knowledgeable experts in the field. " Chris said confidently. Emma smiled. "God , he was good.' She thought.


End file.
